Rama Academy
by lalala145
Summary: tip this is my first fanfic ever it's about a group of people who become elementals which are a type of demon and go to this boarding school that trains them before sending them to the demon world and the main demons from Inuyasha are the teachers
1. Chapter 1

RAMA ACADEMY

Prologue

In this world demons exist but most humans don't know that. Fewer humans know of the parallel dimension that those demons come from or that a select few are direct descendants of these demons. Even fewer know of where these select few who do realise that they are demons go when they find out. This is that place and this is a story of a group who discover this place.

Chapter: 1 the Cell phone starts it all

"Saranya!!!," someone screamed to tallish the dark girl with black hair and brown eyes running down the hall her build screamed cute and helpless " why did you steal my phone" that same someone continued, this person who you could now see from down the hall she was dark with black hair and brown eyes she was slightly shorter than the one she was chasing but that didn't matter, her build screamed piss me off and you die. " Abisa, " the helpless one moaned as Abisa ( the piss me of and u die person) cornered the helpless one who continued with " don't hurt me sis I love you" Abisa now shocked just stood there blinking before going to her pissed off state again " ok Saraniha now I have more than one reason to hurt you" Abisa was about to strangle Sarah( one of Saraniha's nicknames) at that point someone interfered " Abisa don't hurt her, I did it" that someone said as she ran up in between the 2, this someone was a scrawny girl with curly black hair and brown eyes. " Sonia?!? Don't butt in I know you didn't do it cause I saw her"

there were 2 other girls walking down the hall at this moment laughing their head off at this one was small with chin length black hair with blue streaks and brown eyes the other was slightly taller that the other with mid-back length straight black hair and brown eyes, these 2 in unison said "OMG Sonia we all know Sarah is the guilty one you can stop covering for her" the one with streaks added "Abisa you can't kill Sarah we need her so we have someone to torture." Sarah glared at the person who said that "Umm Aqune you are not helping me aren't you suppose to be my friend" "umm Sarah I'm also Abisa's friend and I'm a person who cheers for who ever will win and in this case the winner was not gonna be you" the other girl added in "Nice one I couldn't say it better my self." Thea stop making fun of Sarah" Sonia said to comment " alright Sonia but making fun of her is fun" Thea said right at her, Thea knew she wasn't going to keep that promise cause like she said torturing Sarah was fun. Abisa nodding in agreement to what Thea and Aqune said before trying to strangle her annoying sister to death cause apparently when Sarah stole her phone Abisa made Sarah watch her bag while she was in the washroom and when Sarah stole Abisa's phone Abisa freaked Sarah out when she caught her and Sarah dropped it out the window Abisa had to watch her phone get run over by an over flowing garbage truck, a tow truck, an old fat guy, a steam roller and a huge meteor the size of a small car had just landed on it so Abisa was piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd oooooooooooooooooooofffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff at Sarah and more than usual so she had a right to try to kill her but sadly the bell for first period rang right when she was about to. "Sarah you're lucky that the bell rang but there's always lunch" Abisa said to her. Thea and Aqune were already thinking about what snacks to bring to the event and If they should sell tickets to come see it.

What happened to this group of friends all during first period was weird not only because of what happened but because even thought they didn't know it this phenomenon happened to all of them at once. They all became a rare type of demon, they became elementals which are beings that are completely made out of an element and they can control the element they are made out of.

Abisa became a fire elemental. Which meant she was on fire literally, her eyes were now pupil-less and bright blue. Her hair was white fire and it burned freely feeding of the oxygen in the air. Her body was red flames her out fit was glowing white forms with red lines to pick out the details which at that time was a long sleeved t-shirt with a picture of someone headless which apparently happened to be a picture of Sarah and jeans she surprisingly didn't burn anything.

Thea who was across the room turned in to an earth elemental. She looked like she was carved out of pure white marble. Her hair was now very thin vines thicker vines wrapped around her to depict her out fit which was a long ripped up skirt and a corset tube top her eyes are now made out of cut white diamonds she later finds out that An earth elemental with this style is very rare.

Down the hall Sonia became a water elemental she looked like she was made out of pure liquid water and at the moment it was calm. Her outfit which was a simple knee length dress was just depicted with sheets of ice her eyes which like Abisa's are pupil-less but are glowing red.

Aqune, who was down the hall from Sonia, turned in to a dual elemental which is an elemental that is made of and can control 2 elements. These 2 elements are dark and light you wouldn't expect dark and light to be a pure element neither did this group. She was made out of light her out fit looked like it was made out of dark matter with light to pick out the details which was a form fitting t-shirt with a corset with metal hooks to hold it closed and a short Japanese styled skirt with lots of belts underneath she wore jeans that shifted from dark matter to light constantly(for the skirt the metal pieces are light the rest of it is really dark purple). Her hair was also dark matter her eyes were bright red and they were accented with dark matter markings around them almost like a mask.

Downstairs you will find that Sarah becomes an air elemental which is depicted by white smoke that is constantly moving her eyes are for some reason are depicted with dark green tinted smoke and like everyone else they are pupil-less her out fit is depicted by tinted smoke which is a knee length blue strapless prom dress with lots of ruffles on the skirt there are different blues to depict the details.

It wasn't surprising that people were staring but what was weirder was that it took a while before this group realized why people were staring at them. They thought that everything was normal which they were right but in a group of regular people it wasn't.

They could hear all the "OMG what's happening to them" "what are they" but the group just didn't know what happened. Thea and Abisa were the first ones to notice because they are in the same class. Thea looked up be cause she was curious about who everyone was talking about. She looked around the room hoping it wasn't her although when she realizes that it is and she discovers what it was she'll change her mind.

She looked around to find the source of the gossip then she found Abisa or an Abisa who was on fire or so she thought "WHAT THE HELL ABISA YOUR ON FIRE" she screamed to her from across the room. Abisa looks at a viney marble statue of Thea to answer " THEA I'M NOT ON FIRE," she pauses to see the fiery hands that were hers then changes her answers " OK WHAT THE FUCK I'M ON FIRE BUT IT DOESN'T HURT," she says then looking up "AND ANY WAY LOOK AT YOUR SELF MISS STATUE" Thea did not take this a compliment well who would " EXCUSE ME I'M NO STATUE " she looked at her own hands to discover that well they were made out of what looked like pure white marble she then said " OMG THIS IS SO COOL HEY ABISA I THINK WE ARE ELEMENTALS" the teacher was finally fed up with all the yelling and said " Abisa, Thea get out of the class room you are dismissed class was over when you 2 transformed anyways" so that's what they did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 the explanation and the head mistress

When they were out the door Abisa was curious about why Thea knows about these Elemental creature things. She said to her "ok Thea explain to me everything you know about these elementals." Thea was about to reply. When Sarah came running down the hall " Abisa what's going on one moment I'm normal and the next OMG YOUR ON FIRE yay your burning I'm free" Abisa turned to her to see a Sarah that looked like a ghost " Sarah you stupid I'm not burning I don't know what's going on but any way look who's talking miss ghost person"

Sarah was shocked because well her sister was on fire and not dieing and because of what Abisa called her " awe Abisa I'm not a ghost apparently it's fog I think I'm suppose to be made out of air Thea do you know what's going on? " Thea was again interrupted by a clear blue tinted wavy Sonia running from the hall Sarah who ran up to her was the first to speak "Sony why are you all wavy and blue like" Sonia replies " I don't know, Sarah why are you ghost like" Sarah was all like " Sony this is suppose to be air cause well obviously I'm not dead" Sonia was looking around she was just as shocked to see what Abisa and Thea turned into "OMG Abisa you are on fire and Thea you look like you're a walking statue what's happening to us" she says.

Thea was finally fed up says "I'm trying to tell you people what's happening but since I have nowhere to go and Aqune still hasn't shown up I'll wait" Thea guessed that Aqune also transformed into an elemental of some sort. Just then Aqune's voice is heard from down the hall "hey guys Sarah died I see her ghost, wait Thea's stone, Abisa's on fire and Sonia looks like some version of a character from a water bottle commercial dude she's made of water OMG what the hell?" Sarah once again thinks that calling her a ghost is insulting turns to see Aqune as both light and dark matter she says that "Aqune why are you so much cooler you look like you're a cross between the sun and something that's dark purple" "um Sarah if you have seen and fantasy movie or game or any thing you would know that the shining yellow tinted white is light and the purple is dark matter" Aqune replies to Sarah while glaring at her with the red eyes.

That's when Thea started talking " Ok now that everyone is here I can tell you what I've been trying to tell you guys for ever now" she paused then took a deep breath cracked her fingers then began to explain " Ok guys Abisa, Sonia, Sarah and I are all Elementals which are very rare and powerful demons that are made of a single pure element and we can control this element Aqune you are something even rarer and more powerful a dual Elemental an elemental that is made of and can control 2 elements you control both dark and light which are surprisingly elements even though Wicca defiantly explains that dark and light are qualities of elements" she finishes her speech then looks around " hey you know what I've realised" everyone else said " What?" in unison " everyone's element except Abisa and Aqune's are the element we have in our coven' now I'm wondering why no one's spirit and why Aqune isn't fire and Abisa is" just then the announcements cam on calling the group down to the office. Thea groans "What now ugg lets go" with that they went to the office.

When the group arrived at the office they saw a lady standing there thing is she was glowing white and her eyes were pupil-less and dark purple. She was tall and slender and had a body models would kill for. She wore a long flowing dress that touched the ground it was made out of light and the group guessed that she could the change colour at will right now it was white. Her hair was worn in long strait spikes making it look like she was wearing a crown but she wasn't, it made her look alien.

She spoke to them through the door "come in little ones I won't hurt you" Abisa walked in saying "ya I kinda figured that you wouldn't hurt us" Aqune and thea walked in, in awe at the lady. Aqune let out what both of them were thinking "Wow!" Sonia was behind because unlike Abisa, Sarah wasn't brave and she fainted "is the wind girl alright?" the lady asked "oh her yea she's fine even though I figured she would do that sooner like when we all be came Elementals" Abisa replies the lady looked at her puzzled she asked" how do you know that you are an Elemental?" Thea replied to that with "you can thank me for that I always know things that are related to the hidden world of the demon I just think is cool"

Just then the principal came in "all right girls I see you met the Head Mistress of the new school you are going to be attending now that you girls are no longer human" he said to them Sonia who just got in with Sarah who was no longer fainted piped up "wait you are just sending us to a new school just because we have become elementals that's just wrong" the lady piped up "Water I know it may sound wrong but it has to be done, you must be prepared before you go to live in the demon world I'd like to let you stay but sadly demons are not welcome in this dimension" now that this question was answered the lady could introduce her self

" I am Lady Kirra the Head mistress of Rama Academy I know it sounds retarded but Rama means demon in another language we must get going don't worry if you are going to ask about your parents I have already sent them letters explaining what has happened and they will be able to visit you once a month and all you belongings including the things from your locker have already been sent to your dorms" she started walking and the group followed, Thea heard the word dorms "Wait you mean this school is a boarding school" she said while walking to the door " Yes Earth Rama academy is boarding school and it's 2 people per room" Aqune finally said what was in her mind the entire time " Lady Kirra first of all we all have names I'm Aqune, Earth is Thea, Air is Sarah, fire is Abisa and water is Sonia and I'm going to guess that you are a light elemental" Lady Kirra looked at her and says " You are right but none of you introduced your self to me so I used what I had to identify you and your friends and yes I am a light elemental and Aqune I will warn you that you will be very popular when we arrive at the Academy a dual elemental of both dark and light hasn't been seen in over 10 000 years take my word for it "

Aqune was shocked and waited back until she caught up with Thea " you said that dual elemental was rare but not that rare" " Aqune that is normal dual elementals like fire-water or earth-wind, dark and light are so opposite that these elements have been at war since the beginning of time having the control over both of them is almost unheard of and are extremely powerful together" she replies. Aqune decided to shut up before she said anything else stupid so did the rest of the group.

They followed Lady Kirra to a spot on the ground and if you looked on the ground you could see a circle with a labyrinth of designs on it and it was crimson "alright girls step on to the portal it will bring us to your new home Rama Academy" they did what she said. When they were all on the circle Lady Kirra said a few words in an ancient language that sounded a lot like gibberish and the circle lit up creating a barrier of crimson light around the group and in a couple more seconds everything including the circle was vaporized.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 Abisa's first taste of Embarrassment and the truth about Vampires

15 minutes later the crimson barrier appears and the group arrives in another dimension in front of a massive castle which happens to be the school be hind this castle was 3 smaller castles which happen to be dorms one of them happened to have no windows and the door was light proofed " why is that one light proofed?" Sarah asks Lady Kirra answers "that is the dorm for the night class it's full of vampires." Sarah's eye light up "you mean like in Twilight oh that's my dream come true" Lady Kirra stared at her like she was insane that's when Aqune pipes up and tells her " um those vampires are not the ones from Twilight they are the ones from the old legends, the ones that die in the sun light and like to drink human blood" Sarah was shocked " eww I change my mind now" " Like Aqune says you don't want to go near them you will see them all at twilight and you will want to go near them but you shouldn't they can usually control their needs but there is the odd one that chooses not to" Lady Kirra says in response " don't worry we give them blood tablets is gives the vampires the same thing human blood gives them even though it's not blood since we can't bring humans here" she adds after seeing the faces on everyone in the group.

She continues the tour " the dorm opposite of the vampire dorms is for were-wolves we have to keep the 2 separate you will know why when if you know the legends actually it's the only thing those Twilight books got right about them," she paused " If a vampire crosses paths with a werewolf they will always fight to the death" she adds in case someone didn't know " you will learn more about this in your classes" they walked over towards the middle one Lady Kirra then says "the one in the middle is for demons of all kinds Vampires and werewolves are demons too but if we kept them together we would constantly have a blood bath and the middle dorms are your new homes" she said opening one of the large doors " I must go now here is each of your schedules it's way past curfew even though back in your world it's only a little past dawn," she said as she handed them out "you dorm room number is on it" she added but the group all ready lost interest and seeing what classes they had.

They all had every class together except for one, the schedules read: _period 1: the hidden world, period 2:myths and legends _**LUNCH**_ period 3 control of the elements, period4: fighting_ thing is period 3 was different for everyone Aqune had dual, Sarah had air, Abisa had fire , Thea had earth and Sonia had water. Thea who after seeing everyone else's schedule then says "Hey guys we have every period together except 3rd why is that?" "it's probably because we all control a different element, what I'm wondering is where our dorms and who our roommates are" Abisa adds.

Sarah pipes up "I'm wondering who our teachers are I hope they like me well they always do." "Sarah! Who our teachers are, are the least of our problems my biggest worry is this first class." Sonia says pointing to History of the Hidden world Thea looks at her and says "it's the history of the demon world it should be cool."

They walked down the hall aimlessly and hopelessly lost until the were caught by a small girl with silver hair and black eyes, she was wearing a white dress and was holding a mirror "what are you students doing out of your rooms past curfew?" she said. Thea recognised the voice so did Aqune, Abisa and Sarah but Thea was the first to say it "OMG Kana you exist?!" Kana says to it "of course I exist you will learn that one of the only stories about the demon world in the human world that is true is the one you call Inuyasha" wait doesn't that mean you should be dead?" Thea asks "well yes I was dead but thanks to the magic that some vampires' posses I am no longer dead yet I am not a vampire," Kana replies " now what are you students doing out of your rooms past curfew?" she adds.

Abisa steps in saying "sorry but we are new here and we would like to know where our dorms are can you show us where they are?" Kana nods and takes a look at someone's schedule and points to the top left corner to reveal a number " this is your personal dorm number and since you are all elementals you room is on the 6th floor you stairs are to your left" she said walking back the way she came, in to the darkness of the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4 True nightmares

Abisa must have been embarrassed because the incident was created by no one paying attention to what was on the schedule besides the timetable but she didn't show it because she had already went a head up the stairs. The others followed they glanced at each others schedule to see what room each other had but it was to late the group was face to face with a large elaborate door with depicting 5 creatures: a fish, a dragon, a swan, a tiger and something that looked like a patch of fog with eyes, this door had a small piece of paper taped to it with each of their names. Sarah threw them open trying to barge in only to reveal a huge living room like area with a small fridge, sofas, chairs a large table and on the far side was a huge TV.

On the left side there was 3 doors each of them with a piece of paper taped to them and each had 2 names written down on it except the last one meaning who ever got that one was going to have a room to them selves. Abisa takes a look at the one with her name on it and screams "WHAT THE FUCK WHY DO I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH MY STUPID MORON OF A SMELLY SISTER" Sarah was also in shock but she was just wide-eye when she heard the news. Sonia was also wide-eyed when she saw her name on the one door with only one name on it meaning she got a room to her self but this wide-eye was because she was so happy. Aqune and Thea figured out after hearing Abisa and seeing the look on Sonia's face that they were roomies "Hey at least we aren't stuck in a room with Sarah unlike Abisa" Thea says "AGREEEED!!" Aqune and Sonia say to Thea's remark in unison. Sarah just stared at the three "Hey that's not nice stop making fun of me" "um Sarah they weren't making fun of you they were telling the truth" Abisa say to Sarah before walking in to her room, Sarah followed.

The others also went to check out their rooms and they were huge. They had 2 walk in closets which were already organised with the persons belongings, 2 beds that were huge, a couple desks being built strictly for a computer because they had them already hooked up and they were the top of the line IMacs. They had 2 washrooms with all the necessities and they were already stocked up with what ever belongings the girls had (Make up and the such) and the room had a smaller TV in it as well. It was like heaven unless you were Sarah and Abisa because who ever brought the belongings brought along Sarah's entire collection of dolls and Abisa was pissed because of it " Sarah why did you have to have your stupid dolls with you?" she asked her " Because they are all very precious to me." Sarah replied. Abisa just sighed "Sarah your 15 you should have quit playing with them when you were 5"

The first thing Thea did was take 2 big posters one of Nightwish and the other was a black poster with the number 13 plastered on it in red and hung them up on the out side of the room. After putting them up she said "Now it doesn't look so stupid" after wards Aqune stepped outside to see what Thea was talking about " Awesome posters I would of done it too but you beat me to it" she said. Sarah also stepped out side to see what was going on and she decided to copy it except with a poster of Trisha( who's a Tamil actress) and a poster of Twilight which Abisa ordered to take down the moment Sarah was finished putting them up. "AWWW Abisaaaaa why can't I put up a picture on the front of the door??" "Umm Sarah the pictures you are putting up are of people whose guts I hate" Abisa replies. Sarah just storms back in to the room to sulk for the rest of the night. Sonia suddenly comes out to see what was going on and says "The number 13 that must be Thea's" Thea takes a look at her and makes a big grin "yup that's mine" Sonia nods before going back in Aqune and Thea also go back in to their room so that they can get as much sleep as possible before school starts the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 3 Abisa's first taste of Embarrassment and the truth about Vampires

15 minutes later the crimson barrier appears and the group arrives in another dimension in front of a massive castle which happens to be the school be hind this castle was 3 smaller castles which happen to be dorms one of them happened to have no windows and the door was light proofed " why is that one light proofed?" Sarah asks Lady Kirra answers "that is the dorm for the night class it's full of vampires." Sarah's eye light up "you mean like in Twilight oh that's my dream come true" Lady Kirra stared at her like she was insane that's when Aqune pipes up and tells her " um those vampires are not the ones from Twilight they are the ones from the old legends, the ones that die in the sun light and like to drink human blood" Sarah was shocked " eww I change my mind now" " Like Aqune says you don't want to go near them you will see them all at twilight and you will want to go near them but you shouldn't they can usually control their needs but there is the odd one that chooses not to" Lady Kirra says in response " don't worry we give them blood tablets is gives the vampires the same thing human blood gives them even though it's not blood since we can't bring humans here" she adds after seeing the faces on everyone in the group.

She continues the tour " the dorm opposite of the vampire dorms is for were-wolves we have to keep the 2 separate you will know why when if you know the legends actually it's the only thing those Twilight books got right about them," she paused " If a vampire crosses paths with a werewolf they will always fight to the death" she adds in case someone didn't know " you will learn more about this in your classes" they walked over towards the middle one Lady Kirra then says "the one in the middle is for demons of all kinds Vampires and werewolves are demons too but if we kept them together we would constantly have a blood bath and the middle dorms are your new homes" she said opening one of the large doors " I must go now here is each of your schedules it's way past curfew even though back in your world it's only a little past dawn," she said as she handed them out "you dorm room number is on it" she added but the group all ready lost interest and seeing what classes they had.

They all had every class together except for one, the schedules read: _period 1: the hidden world, period 2:myths and legends _**LUNCH**_ period 3 control of the elements, period4: fighting_ thing is period 3 was different for everyone Aqune had dual, Sarah had air, Abisa had fire , Thea had earth and Sonia had water. Thea who after seeing everyone else's schedule then says "Hey guys we have every period together except 3rd why is that?" "it's probably because we all control a different element, what I'm wondering is where our dorms and who our roommates are" Abisa adds.

Sarah pipes up "I'm wondering who our teachers are I hope they like me well they always do." "Sarah! Who our teachers are, are the least of our problems my biggest worry is this first class." Sonia says pointing to History of the Hidden world Thea looks at her and says "it's the history of the demon world it should be cool."

They walked down the hall aimlessly and hopelessly lost until the were caught by a small girl with silver hair and black eyes, she was wearing a white dress and was holding a mirror "what are you students doing out of your rooms past curfew?" she said. Thea recognised the voice so did Aqune, Abisa and Sarah but Thea was the first to say it "OMG Kana you exist?!" Kana says to it "of course I exist you will learn that one of the only stories about the demon world in the human world that is true is the one you call Inuyasha" wait doesn't that mean you should be dead?" Thea asks "well yes I was dead but thanks to the magic that some vampires' posses I am no longer dead yet I am not a vampire," Kana replies " now what are you students doing out of your rooms past curfew?" she adds.

Abisa steps in saying "sorry but we are new here and we would like to know where our dorms are can you show us where they are?" Kana nods and takes a look at someone's schedule and points to the top left corner to reveal a number " this is your personal dorm number and since you are all elementals you room is on the 6th floor you stairs are to your left" she said walking back the way she came, in to the darkness of the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 4 True nightmares

Abisa must have been embarrassed because the incident was created by no one paying attention to what was on the schedule besides the timetable but she didn't show it because she had already went a head up the stairs. The others followed they glanced at each others schedule to see what room each other had but it was to late the group was face to face with a large elaborate door with depicting 5 creatures: a fish, a dragon, a swan, a tiger and something that looked like a patch of fog with eyes, this door had a small piece of paper taped to it with each of their names. Sarah threw them open trying to barge in only to reveal a huge living room like area with a small fridge, sofas, chairs a large table and on the far side was a huge TV.

On the left side there was 3 doors each of them with a piece of paper taped to them and each had 2 names written down on it except the last one meaning who ever got that one was going to have a room to them selves. Abisa takes a look at the one with her name on it and screams "WHAT THE FUCK WHY DO I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH MY STUPID MORON OF A SMELLY SISTER" Sarah was also in shock but she was just wide-eye when she heard the news. Sonia was also wide-eyed when she saw her name on the one door with only one name on it meaning she got a room to her self but this wide-eye was because she was so happy. Aqune and Thea figured out after hearing Abisa and seeing the look on Sonia's face that they were roomies "Hey at least we aren't stuck in a room with Sarah unlike Abisa" Thea says "AGREEEED!!" Aqune and Sonia say to Thea's remark in unison. Sarah just stared at the three "Hey that's not nice stop making fun of me" "um Sarah they weren't making fun of you they were telling the truth" Abisa say to Sarah before walking in to her room, Sarah followed.

The others also went to check out their rooms and they were huge. They had 2 walk in closets which were already organised with the persons belongings, 2 beds that were huge, a couple desks being built strictly for a computer because they had them already hooked up and they were the top of the line IMacs. They had 2 washrooms with all the necessities and they were already stocked up with what ever belongings the girls had (Make up and the such) and the room had a smaller TV in it as well. It was like heaven unless you were Sarah and Abisa because who ever brought the belongings brought along Sarah's entire collection of dolls and Abisa was pissed because of it " Sarah why did you have to have your stupid dolls with you?" she asked her " Because they are all very precious to me." Sarah replied. Abisa just sighed "Sarah your 15 you should have quit playing with them when you were 5"

The first thing Thea did was take 2 big posters one of Nightwish and the other was a black poster with the number 13 plastered on it in red and hung them up on the out side of the room. After putting them up she said "Now it doesn't look so stupid" after wards Aqune stepped outside to see what Thea was talking about " Awesome posters I would of done it too but you beat me to it" she said. Sarah also stepped out side to see what was going on and she decided to copy it except with a poster of Trisha( who's a Tamil actress) and a poster of Twilight which Abisa ordered to take down the moment Sarah was finished putting them up. "AWWW Abisaaaaa why can't I put up a picture on the front of the door??" "Umm Sarah the pictures you are putting up are of people whose guts I hate" Abisa replies. Sarah just storms back in to the room to sulk for the rest of the night. Sonia suddenly comes out to see what was going on and says "The number 13 that must be Thea's" Thea takes a look at her and makes a big grin "yup that's mine" Sonia nods before going back in Aqune and Thea also go back in to their room so that they can get as much sleep as possible before school starts the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter:7 Period 1 History of the hidden world

The group minus the 2 people they just met in the calf had finally arrived at their first class Thea takes one look in then turns around and squees. The rest look in afterwards and squee them selves well everyone except Sarah who is confused "OMG FLUFFY'S OUR TEACHER" Thea screams. Sarah is suddenly wide-eyed in shock which isn't unusual these days but what got people worried is the fact that she was speechless because Sarah even when she's wide-eyed in shock is never speechless. She raises her arm to point at Thea she was mumbling something about someone behind Thea so Thea turned around to see Sesshomaru right behind her she makes a big grin as she pulls his fluffy tail and says "Hi uncle Fluffy Sarah did it" "your just like your grandma, no your worse," he says after that "now get inside all of you" he added.

The group took the front row of course with Thea right in front of his desk. It was Thea's idea of course she was also secretly yet not so secretly planning to call Sesshomaru Uncle Fluffy all the time she didn't know why he said that thing about her grandma all she knew was that grandma talked about him, dad talked about him, mom talked about him so she knew him well enough to think that he was her uncle Fluffy she didn't really care why either.

Sesshomaru went to the cupboard at the back of the room and opened it to reveal many things including artifacts like cool looking swords, bones of creatures, scrolls. He didn't take any of them instead he took stacks of books there were many of them each of them about the same size and the same thickness just very many of them. As he went back to the front of the room he gave everyone 36 of these books when he got to the front Thea realised what the books were when one of the many landed in front of her, her eyes went from this class will be boring to OMG as she saw the cover "OMG these are the Inuyasha mangas and all of them this class is now the coolest" she said out loud Sessy just rolled his eyes then introduced himself to the class.

After the introduction he then started the lesson " All right in the first part of this year you will spend your time learning everything there is to learn about true events that have taken place that humans have depicted that includes some stories that you found entertaining in the world you most likely came from most of these depicts the demon world where you will all be going to once you have completed your change as something that could never exist out side the imagination which in their case is true cause they never witnessed anything in our world" he said as he turned around and started to write down exactly what he said on the board " some stories that you find in the human world are in fact true stories the stories contained in those things you call mangas are one of few where every single detail of it is true" Thea gleamed with joy Sarah just blurted it out " So you mean that the thing with the shards is true OMG" Sessy just stared at the air elemental then sighed 'why did I take this job' he thought just then there was a knock on the door everyone looked to see who it was there were lots of gasps as they realized who it was Thea's obsession of annoying the crap out of Sesshomaru where tossed aside for a sec as she realised that if the tales of the Shikon shards were true than this person should be dead


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8 period 2 Myths and legends

The group walked in to their second period the teacher wasn't there yet. Actually no one else was either so they picked the back corner and started to chat until some familiar voice appeared out of nowhere " Thea, Aqune, Niiha and everyone else hi OMG I can't believe I'm in you're class" everyone turned to see Lyca " Lyca please call me Sarah and nothing else." Sarah moaned Lyca just giggled as she said "Alright Niiiha I won't call you Niiha anymore right Niiha" Sarah just glared at her an attempted evil glare Lyca saw it and then an evil plan popped in to her head an evil plan to annoy sarah with the one thing she hates. She ginned at the others in the group and they could see what she was planning to do and they let her continue.

Lyca crept up to Sarah's ear then screamed " Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha, Niiha NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Sarah turned and screamed cause of it then glared at Lyca " did you hear anything that I said before?" she whined Lyca replies " umm ya actually with your loud voice I think the human world heard you but let's just say that when you told me to not call you Niiha those words just told me to annoy the crap out of you cause I would get a good reaction" Thea and the others were laughing there head off even when sarah moaned at them to stop.

Then the teacher finally arrives he was on a three eyed bull Sarah pipes up "OMG that's Totosai" he turns to Sarah " yes I'm Totosai and you must be Sarah I've heard a lot about you" Sarah gleamed "really what?" she still stared at her as he replies " I hear that you were the one to faint during the yearly school fire" at that moment Sarah went from gleaming with joy to disappearing almost completely he then turned to Thea " I've heard a lot about you too, I think you're the one that everyone says that knows the most about the demon world now that I know who you truly are I can see why" he says Thea finally has to ask what everyone's talking about "what do you mean?" "What is your grandmother's name?" he asks her "umm lets see umm Rin wait umm WHAT YOU MEAN I'M RELATED TO RIN" Thea was shocked yet still confused but decided not to ask anymore.

Totosai then decided to start the class with "alright class welcome to Myths and legends year 1 and I am your teacher you can call me Totosai," he paused "in this class we take all those legends you here in the human world and show you the difference between what is true and what is false and for what is false I will tell you the truth about them" Aqune pipes up "so wait your gonna be myth busting awesome" Totosai just nodded "I will also teach you everything that is not in the myths and legend for you all must know everything there is to know about the demon world before you cross in to it" he turned to the board and drew a large T-shaped chart, on one side he wrote vampire and on the other werewolf the turned back to the class " now tell me what you know about vampires then after you have all run out of things you shall do the same thing with werewolves now spill the beans" right after he said that he looked around the class everyone was silent it was creepy. This went on for a couple minutes before the silence was broken by the cliché cricket noise Aqune was the first to say something due to her obsession to the House of Night series she's been reading she says " Vampires become vampires by first gaining an outline crescent shaped marks that they get from the trackers that search for the person they will mark, then the fledgling or newly marked vampire must go to the closest house of night or school for vampires before they die thing is even if they reach the house of night and with the help of their mentor adult vampire they may still die while the make they're change and some vampires gain special powers like controlling one or more of the 5 elements or visions of the distant future things like that" she finally decided to stop talking even though she could go on forever cause she was so obsessed about the books. everyone just blinked " well now it seems that we have an expert on one of the ways a vampire is created" Aqune had one thought in her head at that moment ' so that means that House of night is actually the vampire version of Inuyasha that's cool' she then came back to reality " actually the House of Night Aqune has been talking about is real and you are all in it well it becomes the house of night when the sun goes down the fledglings don't really know what goes on in here during the day" with hearing that 'awesome this means I can actually meet the 5'. Because of Aqune's somewhat words of wisdom the rest of the class started to blurt out what they knew about the world of the vampires.

The same thing happened with the werewolves Lyca knew the most about them. She then explained to aqune who was the most curious and was right beside her " I know so much about werewolves because I was originally one of them here's the thing before I was bitten by a vamp the only time I could shift was during the full moon and it was unwilling and I lost the ability to tell the difference between friend or foe now you see that those draw backs are gone now that I'm only half wolf" Aqune repeated what she said to the others they all had the that's awesome look on their face except sarah who was now just scared. Then the bell rang to end 2nd period.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9 The rest of the boring crappy day

And so half of the day's classes were gone in almost an instant or so it felt like it. "FINALLY LUNCH" Sarah screamed as she ran out of her period 2 class Thea, Lyca and Aqune were still giggling about something " OMG I can't believe Sarah called Kagura zombie lady wow she's gonna die in her class" Abisa heard that " Na I'm not worried about Sarah dieing I'm worried about Sarah annoying Kaugra to death" Thea, Lyca and Aqune just blinked then LOLed. About 5 minutes later the group reached the cafe they could of gotten there sooner if sarah hadn't gotten left behind and had to wait for her to catch up. Once the group arrived at the table Meztli was already there waiting " Hi Aqune, Thea, Abisa, Sarah, Sonia, Lyca" he said. The lunch period and the rest of the day was normal in control of the elements the group learned the basics of controlling their elements by using the already aquired materials a.k.a them selves, Sarah was stuck with Kagura actually Kagura was stuck with Sarah who was completely hopeless until the last minute, Thea spent most of her class squashing Myoga who was her teacher with a large hammer that was her hand well at least she was learning how to control her element, Abisa was in a class that was taught by an older Shippo she said he was more annoying than her sister then fell a sleep, Sonia's class was taught by Jaken she actually learned something but only because she was nice enough to pay attention, Aqune was in a room with Koga and believe me he had no clue what he was doing and the world knew it.

Period 4 was as normal as it could get. It was fight class and the teacher was none other than Inuyasha. Thea kept on calling him Uncle Inu for the soul purpose of torturing him. The group did learn how to fight but it was just the basics for hand to hand combat. When the classes were over the group wen to the café and when they were finished they went to their rooms to do their homework. With that their first day ended but the night began.

------------------

((sorry about the short chapter))


	10. Chapter 10

this takes place is the middle of Chosen the series 4th book

I don't own it

_______________

Chapter 10: The House of Night

It was early in the night Aqune couldn't sleep which for her was weird she wasn't home sick or anything she was just not tired. She spent about an hour after curfew thinking about what Totosai had said earlier that day about how that this same school she was in during the day became the House of Night she was reading about at night and none of the vamps know about it 'actually I think that not even the demons knew about this until I mentioned the house of night's version of vampires'. She thought then she remembered about how Lady Kirra described them as the monsters in the old legends which was now obviously not true.

She was thinking until an idea came in to her head 'why don't I go over there and find out for my self I probably won't get to sleep any time soon and that's something I can do at this hour'. She looked to her left Thea had the side with the window so that way out went bust. She got up and looked in the mirror she saw that she was wearing exactly what she had on in the morning which was weird cause she defiantly had PJ's on but well the life of an elemental was new to her. she looked at her friend before she went out the door before she went out of the second door she did what she learned during 3rd period letting the darkness take over cause she new that Kanna would be out their and if she had any light specks on her she would get caught in an instant with darkness she felt that she could slip out unnoticed in the dead of night which is what really happened Aqune would only have to worry about making to much noise.

She slid down the stairs cause it was faster than walking thankfully the stairs were close to the front door, she opened it enough so she could slip through then ran a little bit a long the east wall she saw the vamp dorm then ran towards it just as she reached it she bumped in to them and them I mean Zoey, the Twins and them Stevie Rae wasn't with them 'looks like she's still in hiding or something' Aqune thought to herself.

Erin pipes up " what the hell are you"

Shaunee adds in " agreed explain what and who are you"

The two were staring at her like she was a monster or something for quite a while before Zoey said " let the girl explain" glaring at them to stop staring when they did Aqune explained everything including the day school, that demons exist and the books House of Night which is why she knew everything that was going on with vamps Damien pipes up " so your saying that you are an elemental which is a type of demon and that demons go to the same school we do during the day and we didn't know this why??" Aqune shrugged "I don't know I'm wondering the same thing you are about all this" she said "and now what do I do I got nothing to do back in my dorm and the hall monitor will probably give me crap…" Zoey went "watch your language" "sorry well any who the hall monitor will get me in trouble for being out after curfew if I go back now or later"

" hey why don't you join us vamps and see what it's like to live our life in this place" Damien said

" we'll need to get you a good disguise" Erin adds

" ya cause your like umm glowing" Shaunee also adds

Aqune just looks at them " um I've noticed and I can dim it, I could dim it enough so it looks like I'm just really pail"

" seriously?!?" the group said in unison

"Yup" Aqune answers with a grin then proves it. When she was done she just looked really pail like a vampire from one of the old legends she then asks "how's this?" Zoey pipes up "your eyes are still red you look like one of the red fledglings before they change in to red fledglings" Aqune just adds " I can't change my eye colour and I'm not putting contacts either" Damien then says " just say it's natural and be done with it now about the mark cause unless she can make a blue crescent outline appear on her forehead we'll need to think of something" Aqune just blinks " I'm right hear and no I can't do that either and I don't think I should use make up unless it's really water proof cause other wise I can guarantee that it'll wear off quickly"

"Not good" Erin said

"Ditto twin" Shaunee added

Zoey then says "the only person I know that has that kind of stuff is Aphrodite"

Erin looks at her " do we have to ask the ho-bag"

Just then Aphrodite walks up behind Erin "and what do you Dorkamese twins what from me" she then sees Aqune "what's a human doing here?" Aqune was about to explain but Erin said it first "um she's no human she's a demon and cool one at that"

"Couldn't have said it better my self Twin" Shaunee adds

Aphrodite takes one look at Aqune "um she just looks like a human and a really pail one at that" before anyone could say anything else Aqune just lit her self up then dimmed again "see not a human humans don't glow" smiling evilly 'I better not admit to her that I thought her name was some kind of cancer' Aphrodite just looked at her "you just went up the cool scale by a million you beat the dweebs" Aqune looked confused " ok then so um ya I'm joining you guys as a fake vamp cause I'm bored and can't sleep so I need a fake mark that can't be rubbed out so like Aphrodite umm you got any waterproof eyeliner in that dark blue colour" she just looked at Aqune "why waterproof?" Aqune grinned " long story short I'll just rub it out before we get to first class" Aphrodite just giggled " ya I got some come with me to my dorm and on they way you can explain things"

So Aqune followed Aphrodite to her massive rich girl dorm on the way she explained everything and thanks to her not being able to keep her mouth shut "YOU THOUGHT MY NAME WAS A CANCER!!"

Aphrodite said to Aqune, Aqune just stared and said " umm ya hey at least I admitted it" she just looked at her " true" as she opened the door " DUDE THE PLACE IS HUGE JUST LIKE MY DORM minus the big screen plasma screen tv" she said the last part in a whisper thankfully Aphrodite was no where to be seen but she heard the screaming " I KNOW AINT it awesome to be rich" she quit screaming when she walked into Aqune's view " now stand still" it took Aqune everything to stand still while Aphrodite put on the fake mark " so you know about me being a Human and not a vamp?" Aqune just replied "yep" " I'm just wondering if you also know why no one told us that demons exist" aqune just replied " I don't know my self I just found out that I'm a demon yesterday and the thing about my school also being Tulsa's House of night today during second period" a second after she said that Aphrodite flung a mirror in front of her " it looks real? I think?" "just don't rub it out before it dries alright" Aqune just nodded then zoomed down the hall to get back to the front door the others were still there " You look like a real vamp fledgling" Damien said since he was the first one to see Aqune just grinned " thanks"

"Now all you nee to do is act like you don't know anything cause you've just been marked and we're done" Zoey adds

"Right, now anything else I need?" Aqune asks

"No nothing at all" Shaunee answers

"Can we go now I'm hungry" Erin

"Agreed can we go" Shaunee says next

"Fine let's go" Damien said finally having enough of the impatience

With that they left but Zoey and Aphrodite stayed back and stopped Aqune to tell her one last thing "What? What now?" she asked they both said it at once "careful of Neferet she can read minds and since you know everything about her and everything else you'll need to watch your back" Aqune just laughed " the only thing she's gonna get from my mind is random crap the usually pops into my head at that moment" Zoey just stared confused and Aphrodite just laughed " I think our secret is safe" Aqune just turned around and went to the café or so she hoped cause a few steps in the door " Who are you" Aqune recognized the voice she turned to see who it was Neferet was standing there ' why does she sound like my head mistress?' she thought " Oh sorry I'm new here" " You must know that all new fledglings are suppose to report to my office" Aqune just stared grinned and said " Oops sorry there but I didn't know that detail" Neferet looked at her " what detail?" " oh umm nothing" Aqune replies still grinning " fine come follow me to my office you will be needing a mentor and Adult vampire to help guide you" Neferet then added as they were walking to her office ' great a mentor oh wait that mentor will probably figure out that I'm not a fledgling but hey if Miss Mind Reader couldn't find that out I'm fine' she thought to her self they arrived at her office then she called a bunch of numbers Aqune just stared in to space the entire time " all right your mentor shall be Professor Lenobia you shall be meeting her shortly" Neferet said after she finished the calls then left glaring at her like she was hiding something which was true.

Aqune sat there for a while until she came in, a lady with long blond almost white hair saying " You must be the unexpected fledgling" she said Aqune jumped then turned to look at her " umm yes ,Yes I am umm Miss" she said in response. "You shall call me Lenobia I'm also the equestrian instructor" she says her voice full of strength " now go to the cafeteria I presume that you already know where it is" Aqune was gone the moment she mention the cafeteria. When she arrived people were staring at her only because she looked exhausted (due to running at full speed) she looked around then grinned and made the peace sign then found the group after grabbing a bowl of cereal

"What took you so long to get here?" Zoey pipes up

"Bumped into Miss mind reader Neferet" Aqune replies

"WHAT?" Twins and Zoey say in unison

"oh no worries umm she was wondering who I was and then got me my mentor who is Lenobia"

Zoey and the others were glaring at her likes she's crazy Aqune just grins widely " Insanity can sometimes be a good thing" she says and then the bell for the first class rang she followed them along through the classes. In each class except maybe English she stared in awe cause it was all cool even if the first class was Vamp Psychology I and Neferet was staring at her the entire time like something was up with that girl she went out of the classes saying how cool they were. After the last class she stayed for dinner then left Zoey followed her to say "You should come to the next full moon ritual Stevie Rae will be coming out with the red fledglings it should also be when you come out as a demon." Aqune replies " I should bring my friends while I'm at it most of them would probably have to hide but Sarah who's an air elemental she'll probably be able to fool everyone when she's disguised as a vampire actually she might not she's afraid of the dark, spiders and countless other things" " make sure this Sarah keeps a low profile until Zoey summons earth" Aphrodite said that " I'll attempt if she screws up feel free to beat her up for it don't kill her we still need someone to torture" Aqune replies she looks at the time " I better go it's almost dawn I need to look like I just got up" she waves then walks out the door unnoticed. She arrives at the front of the Demon's dorms before she goes in she wipes of the fake mark as best she can lights her self up and then walks in she slinks by to her room just before the wake up alarm rings and then her second day begins.


End file.
